mariohmmmpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Mushroom Factory
Bowser's Mushroom Factory is the first episode of the first series. Plot Bowser attemps to kidnap Peach, but Mario and Luigi save her. He then orders Goomba and Koopa to build a mushroom factory. Meanwhile, Mario gets a mushroom, and Bowser gets one too, but doesn't grow any bigger. Mario has to go to Peach's castle so she can give him a cupcake for saving her, but not without Luigi! However, on the way, Mario and Luigi discover the factory. When they arrive, Mario gets a mushroom, and Luigi is about to get one, but Goomba eats it instead. Bowser is on the phone talking to Koopa, then he Goes to the factory. However, he suddenly, and Mario and Luigi, have to leave the factory because it's falling apart! When they get to Peach, They see that the cupcake is eaten...by Toad. The outtakes come on thus ending the episode. Transcript Bowser: (laughs evily) Peach: Help me! Mario: Oh yeah! Luigi: Yeah! Bowser: No. Luigi: Yahoo! Mario: Yeah! Bowser: Ow! Mario: Peach! Luigi: Yahoo! Mario: Hmmm....PEACH! Peach: Mario. Mario: Lets-a-go! Peach: oh! Mario: Yahoo! Luigi: Yahoo! Mario: Yahoo! Peach: (giggles) Bowser: Huh? Aw! NO! Koopa: (english translating) Yes sir? Bowser: (english translating) I want you to find a way to defeat these two guys! Mario: Oh yeah. (eats mushroom) Yipee! Lets-a-go! Bowser: (english translating) I know! Team up with Goomba and we can build a factory! (Goomba and Koopa make a factory) (Title Card: Bowser's Mushroom Factory) Koopa: (english translating) You can open your eyes now. Bowser: (laughs evily) (They arrive) Bowser: RAW! Hmm? Huh? Huh? NO! (english translating) Try again! MARIO! RAW! Mario: Peach...Peach...Oh, yeah! (Mario reads the letter. Peach's voice comes out of it) Peach: Dear Mario, Please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Peach. Mario: Oh, yeah. Yahoo! Luigi? Luigi? Luigi? (Scene goes down a little to show Luigi) Luigi: (english translating) I have some bad news to tell you, but- Mario: LUIGI! Luigi: Heh? (english translating) I'm sorry, but I have to get Mario. Mario: Luigi? Luigi: Yahoo! Mario: Luigi! Luigi: Okey dokey. Mario: Lets-a-go! Luigi: Yahoo! Oh Yeah. 'Mario: '''Oh yeah. Lets-a-go. '''Luigi: '''Okey Dokey. (Mario discovers the factory while Luigi keeps on going) '''Mario: '''Hmm. '''Luigi: '(in english translating) I don't think you should go there. 'Mario: '(english) It said it was a MUSHROOM factory! '''Luigi: '''Oh no. '''Mario: '''Mm-mm. '''Luigi: '''Oh! Mario! '''Mario: '''Ah! Owowow! Mumma mia! '''Luigi: '''Uhuh huhuhuh. Oh woah woah woah woah... Hm? MARIO! '''Mario: '''Woah! '''Luigi: '''UHUHUHUH! (Mario sees that it's just Goomba) '''Mario: '''Hmm. Lets-a-go! '''Luigi: '''No! '''Mario: '''Oh yeah! (Scene cuts to the factory) '''Luigi: '''Oh no! (Koopa puts Goomba in pipe. then he goes on phone) '''Bowser: '''Hmm, hm, (evil laug6hs) HMM? Aw! (english) Hello? '''Koopa: '''I think they're at the factory. '''Bowser: '''WHO? '''Koopa: '''Mario Bros.! '''Bowser: '''UUH! MARIO! (Later) Trivia When Bowser drives his car, it seems like it's only for girls. The characters speak Italian in this episode, therefore the transcript shows English. The ceiling of the factory is pillows. When Mario and Luigi discover the factory, they don't go to the castle as if Toad would be hungry. References Abarion Man Mario Kart Kirby Nitrome Characters Bowser Peach Mario Luigi Koopa Goomba Toad Yoshi